<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сердечко, две прямые и синтезатор by KimKanejae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366801">Сердечко, две прямые и синтезатор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae'>KimKanejae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Tattoos, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, Сонхва назвал бы это милым, если бы это его не раздражало.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сердечко, две прямые и синтезатор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>в данном тексте имя Сонхвы склоняется.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сначала Сонхва даже не понял, что произошло: он писал на доске формулы, спокойно объясняя своим студентам материал. И именно в этот момент его правую руку пронзила резкая боль, заставившая выронить мел. Тихо извинившись, Сонхва продолжил вести лекцию, как ни в чём ни бывало, старательно игнорируя появившиеся неприятное жжение.</p><p>Когда прозвенел звонок, и дверь в аудиторию захлопнулась за последним вышедшим студентом, Сонхва расстегнул манжету рубашки и закатал рукав, открывая себе вид на… сердечко. Абсолютно по-детски нарисованное сердечко с какой-то надписью внутри, выведенной совсем неразборчивым почерком.</p><p>— Отлично, — с сарказмом выдавил из себя Сонхва, тут же начав нервно смеяться.</p><p>Хорошая (или не очень) новость: Сонхва оказался одним из немногих людей, у которого была родственная душа. А отношений Сонхва заводить в ближайшее время не собирался. Ну и плохая новость: его, так называемый, соулмейт, похоже, был тем ещё ребёнком. А детей Сонхве хватало и на работе.</p><p>— Ну и что мне теперь делать? — Сонхва покачал головой, устало опустив руки на стол. Глядя на набирающую яркость татуировку он лишь надеялся, что она будет единственной.</p><p>И, конечно же, надеялся он зря.</p><p>Спустя неделю ниже сердечка появилась маленькая морда кота, а спустя ещё несколько дней на плече — облачко с улыбкой. А после: две параллельных прямых, компас и клавиши синтезатора (вроде? Сонхва не был в этом уверен). И всё нарисовано в том же детском стиле, что и первая татуировка.</p><p>Сонхва назвал бы это всё милым, если бы его это всё ужасно не раздражало.</p><p>И Сан будет смеяться над ним.</p><p>Что он и сделал, повиснув на плече Уёна, когда во время обеда в университетской столовой Сонхва сначала молча показал руки, а после рассказал им обо всём. Уён порадовался за него (Соулмейт — это круто, хён!), а Сан, кивнув этим словам, тут же переменился в лице и как-то слишком коварно ухмыльнулся и прищурил глаза, став похожим на самого хитрого в мире лиса.</p><p>— Соулмейты это, конечно, круто, да, но что на счёт Хонджуна? — выдал Сан, привычным жестом облокотившись на Уёна и задумчиво пялясь в потолок. Сонхва даже сначала замер, пытаясь понять, о чём говорил его лучший друг, но когда до него таки дошло…</p><p>Если коротко, что Ким Хонджун — был новым преподавателем на факультете искусств, ведущим историю искусства. А если углубиться… всё, что он о нём знал, он услышал от студентов, и ещё немного — от Сана, уже успевшего с ним подружиться.</p><p>Как Сонхва потом понял, об этом Хонджуне говорили все, кому не лень. Но вот только он за весь месяц с начала учебного года так ни разу его и не встретил. Сначала он считал его безответственным и легкомысленным — ну как можно пропускать уже которую летучку?! А потом он узнал, что всё свободное время тот посвящал музыке — занимался дополнительно со студентами или сочинял что-то своё.</p><p>Не то, чтобы Сонхва прям желал познакомиться с ним, нет. Ему было любопытно, что из себя представлял этот Хонджун, похитивший сердца как девушек, так и парней среди студентов.</p><p>И Сан, когда узнал об этом, предложил заключить пари, что Сонхва до рождественских каникул не узнает Хонджуна лично. Когда-нибудь Сонхва запомнит, что спорить с Саном себе дороже, особенно, когда он чувствовал, что тот что-то <i>знает</i>. Помогать Сонхве он в этом деле, конечно же, не собирался, о чём и сообщил в самом начале.</p><p>— Я понял, пока ничего с Хонджуном, — по-доброму засмеялся Сан, и в этот момент мимо них проходил незнакомый Сонхве парень с обесцвеченными волосами, десятком побрекушек на джинсах, разрисованном рюкзаке и пальцах. Он, словно услышал что-то интересующее его, остановился возле их столика и вопросительно посмотрел на Сана.</p><p>— Я извиняюсь, — начал тот, переводя взгляд на Сонхву и обратно, — но что со мной должно было быть?</p><p><i>О как получилось,</i> подумал Сонхва, <i>вот я и выиграл спор с Саном.</i></p><p>Ладно, возможно, Сонхва признал, что Хонджун красивый, как и говорили вокруг. Самую малость красивый. (Очень красивый, кому он врал.)</p><p>А ещё, пока Сонхва разглядывал его, отмечая про себя какие-то детали, он заметил у него татуировку. Клавиши синтезатора на запястье, вылезающие из-под широкого рукава рубашки. Неосознанно, Сонхва потянулся к такой же татуировке на своей руке, и это, видимо, не осталось незамеченным.</p><p>Хонджун неловко улыбнулся и, наклонившись, прошептал извинения и обещал потом всё объяснить.</p><p>Что ж, если Хонджун расскажет историю этих татуировок, то, возможно (он уже уверен, что точно) простит его и даже будет открывать их, гордо показывая, что у него есть соулмейт.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>